It was Only an Outing
by grungekitty
Summary: *This story is only still up because there are people who enjoy it. (Although I have no idea why...) I wrote this a long time ago and I'm embarrassed of it. Read at your own risk.* It's just a nice team outing...until it escalates to dress-wearing, girl screaming, cake sabotaging, cat licking chaos!


**Playing the game with loveantauri**

**Been a while hasn't it?**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

><p>"Otto! Stop playing with your food!" Gibson said.<p>

The green monkey frowned and began picking nuts apart.

"Who brought us bananas?" SPRX loudly asked.

"SPRX, be respectful!" Nova snapped

"Told you this was a bad idea." Chiro moaned.

"I just wanted a nice outing with everyone." Jinmay sighed.

"Gibson, you might want to loosen you grip on that knife." Antauri calmly whispered.

"OTTO, WHAT IN SHUGGAZOOM'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?" Gibson yelled.

Otto put down his crayon and reviled what he had done.

"I drew a mustache on this pistachio, now it's a mustachio!" Otto beamed.

Everyone stared at Otto.

"Bad joke?" Otto asked quietly.

"Yeah." SPRX nodded.

Nova elbowed him.

"What!?" SPRX snapped.

"Be nice!" Nova aggressively demanded.

"Sorry!" SPRX regretfully mumbled.

"Well this is certainly turning into a disaster." Gibson commented pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe we should all just calm down." Jinmay said shakily, then turned to her boyfriend and whispered "It's like taking a bunch of toddlers out!"

"Who ordered the sushi?" A waiter said, obviously exhausted with the group.

"Me." Chiro said politely.

"How can you eat that? Do you have any idea how much bacteria there is in that! It's uncooked fish!" Gibson said, unable to keep his comment to himself.

"Gibson..." Antauri warned.

"The milkshake?" the waiter asked, desperate to get out of this.

"ME!" Otto yelled, bouncing as he did so.

The waiter sighed as he placed the frozen drink in front of the green monkey, who immediately began chugging it.

"Otto, slow down, you'll get a brain freeze!" Chiro laughed.

On cue, Otto clutched his head and started yelling in pain. Everyone laughed except the waiter.

"These guys are the worst!" The waiter thought.

He was just trying to work his way through school. He had a bit of a scholarship, but he still had to work to pay off his expensive shuggazoomian education.

And waiting on the team was the worse experience he'd had in this job yet!

Then while thrashing around, Otto spilled his milkshake on Nova.

An hour later, our waiter was cleaning up the remains of a food fight.

"How's it coming, Zean?" His boss asked.

"Not well." Zean responded.

"I'll get the rest, you head home." His boss said.

"Thank-you sir."

Zean's boss was a nice and fair man, it was a shame he was picking up after that dysfunctional hyper force!

Then Zean got an idea to send the monkey team on a goose chase.

* * *

><p>"Monkey team." Antauri started "We've received a disturbing report. Someone has placed a bomb in the park, which is currently being rented out for Mrs. Darian's Miss Priss Class Dance."<p>

"Mrs. What-a's what?" SPRX asked.

"They're from Quaton 4, they're only visiting for their dance." Gibson said.

"and they're in danger!" Chiro said firmly "Monkey's, mobilize!"

* * *

><p>"You and your students could be in terrible danger!" Gibson pleaded "Please, just let us check the place out and make sure everything's ok!"<p>

"Trust us Ma'am, we're heroes." Chiro explained

"I don't care who you say you are, you are not getting in here! We are a very exclusive institute!" The women guarding the door said in a snobby tone.

"Please just-"

"OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The women snapped as security guard roughly forced the team away.

"What now?" Nova asked, rubbing her head.

"We have to get in there!" Chiro said.

"Agreed, but how?" Gibson said.

"Why don't we go in with someone else?" Otto suggested.

"Otto that's ridiculous!" Gibson sighed.

"Not quite." Antauri added. "If we could go in with a group we may not be noticed."

"Well what group can we go in with?" Nova asked.

SPRX sighed.

"What?" Chiro asked.

"I got an idea, but no one's gonna like it." SPRX said painfully.

"For the love of drenog SPRX spit it out!" Gibson snipped.

SPRX silently pointed to a group of giggling girls in huge ball gowns.

Everyone moaned.

* * *

><p>"Everyone ready?" Gibson whispered from his hiding place under Chiro's skirt.<p>

"Sadly, yes." Nova said

"This wig is itchy, but yeah." SPRX moaned.

"Ready!" Otto said from under Nova.

"It appears everything is in order." Antauri grunted while holding SPRX up.

"I'm not that heavy!" SPRX complained.

"Remember, when you find the bomb, come find me so Gibson can get it out." Chiro said as they walked to the door.

The team all crossed their fingers as the pasted the rude woman at the door. So didn't stop them as they entered.

Across the room Zean was trying to keep from laughing his butt off while the team discretely searched.

Chiro was about to check by the snack table when he was stopped.

"Would you care to dance?" a well dressed gentleman asked.

"Can I say no?" Chiro pathetically tried.

The man's face dropped.

"No." He said pointing to the rules posted on the tent's wall.

Sure enough it said that ladies were not allowed to say no to a dance.

Chiro moaned as he was lead to the dance floor.

Gibson tried his best to keep his annoyed scoffs silent as Chiro batted him around under the dress.

When SPRX saw Chiro on the dance floor however, he let out a scream in surprise.

Almost the entire tent stared at him.

"I mean EEEEEEECK!" SPRX said, screaming more like a girl.

Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

About the time Chiro got away from his dance partner Nova came up to him running in an horribly unbalanced way.

"I found it." Nova whispered.

"Where?" Chiro asked, getting back to being serious.

"In the cake." Nova said

Chiro took off towards the snack table.

"Did you hear Gibson?" He asked his dress.

"Affirmative, in the cake."

Then some woman screamed like a girl.

"THERE'S A BOMB IN THE CAKE!" she yelled while running away.

"Gibson!" Chiro said letting Gibson out of the dress.

"Is that a blue monkey!?" "is there seriously a bomb?" "did that girl just drop a monkey out of her dress?" "What's going on!?"

Gibson sighed at all the comments as he ran to the cake.

Meanwhile Zean was worried an confused.

"There actually _was_ a bomb here!?" He asked aloud.

Gibson quickly grabbed the cake bomb and took off to get it away from the innocents.

Then Dr. Deo can out from under the table, sending cupcakes flying.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" he cried.

The team ripped off their disguises.

And the bomb blew up on Gibson.

Every thing got quiet. Everyone waiting to see if the monkey was ok. Everyone doubtful and worried.

The air grew still as dust settled.

And Gibson coughed, revealing that hw was now covered in some kind of turquoise dust.

"Well that wasn't what it was suppose to do at all." Dr. Deo said, puzzled.

Then Dr. Deo was once again taken out by Otto's saws because he wasn't paying attention to where he was.

"So what did the bomb do?" Nova asked while dr. Deo was being tied up.

"I don't kn-" Gibson said, but was interrupted by at least three cats tackling him.

"Are you ok?" Some one asked, lifting their foot as four more cats bolted under them to Gibson.

People tripped and fell as more cats than anyone thought were on the planet came out of the woodwork to lick Gibson.

"Where are all my kitties going!?" A crazy cat lady yelled as she chased the cats to Gibson.

"Why does this always happen to me!?" Gibson groaned as he struggled against cat spit.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**That took forever!**

**Hope you laughed!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
